Condenado
by KressBenson
Summary: Freddie está em apuros e precisará mais do que nunca da ajuda de suas melhores amigas Carly e Sam, mas será que elas conseguirão salvá-lo antes que o pior aconteça?


Freddie Benson encontrava-se amarrado a uma mesa. Não sabia como chegara ali. Simplesmente fechara os olhos para dormir e no momento que os abriu, viu que estava preso.  
- Não tenha medo.  
Ele olhou em volta tentando encontrar o dono ou a dona daquela voz, porém não avistara nada. Parecia que o rapaz estava sozinho. Somente havia escuridão a sua volta. Lá no alto tinha uma lâmpada iluminando-o. Às vezes ela piscava, o que causava um certo temor em Freddie. Se ela apagasse o que seria dele? Ficaria perdido para sempre na escuridão?  
- Não se preocupe, ela não vai apagar. – avisou a mesma voz de antes, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dele – A propósito, é uma honra tê-lo aqui.  
Aquilo soou como ironia para os ouvidos do moreno. Queria se livrar das cordas que o prendiam. Queria fugir daquele lugar estranho. Queria apenas estar deitado em sua cama.  
- Apareça, seja já quem for! – ordenou irritado.  
- Seu desejo é uma ordem.  
Freddie não estava mais sozinho. Na sua frente surgira uma figura misteriosa. Ele não conseguia ver seu rosto e muito menos seus cabelos. Não via nem a cor da pele. A tal criatura estava coberta dos pés a cabeça por um capuz preto. Aquilo não deixava o garoto nada animado. Isso só o deixava ainda mais preocupado.  
- Enfim nos encontramos cara a cara.  
- Quem é você? – questionou, tentando inutilmente escapar. – E onde nós estamos?  
O ser encapuzado apenas riu diante das perguntas do rapaz. Uma risada fria e diabólica. A tentativa fracassada do escapar, assim como o desespero iminente do garoto divertiam o espectro.  
- Digamos que esse lugar é a preparação para o inferno que o aguarda, Benson. – explicou, andando em volta da mesa – Sem amigos, completamente sozinho e envolto por escuridão. Tendo que trabalhar para sempre. Não há pausas e nem momentos felizes. Só dor e crueldade.  
Se antes o rapaz estava assustado, agora ele estava totalmente em pânico. Sua única vontade no momento era de gritar pedindo por socorro.  
- Não adianta gritar, Freddie, ninguém pode ouvi-lo. – disse a entidade aproximando-se dele. Pela primeira vez, ele viu seus olhos e não ficou nada satisfeito. Eram vermelhos e frios, através deles, vislumbrava impressionado e também bastante aterrorizado tudo o que o espírito havia dito. O inferno era mil vezes pior do que ele imaginava.  
- M-Mas p-por que e-eu?! – perguntou, amedrontado. Seu rosto estava coberto por suor – Nunca fiz absolutamente nada de errado! A menos que você considere responder as provocações da Sam.  
- E quem disse que pra ser condenado ao inferno é preciso fazer algo de errado? Ser uma má pessoa? – indagou, afastando-se e ficando de costas para ele – Você anda vendo novelas demais, Benson. Acha que o bem sempre vence e o mal sempre perde, que os justos são vencedores e que as pessoas ruins sempre perdem. Talvez você não tenha percebido, mas a vida não é justa. Todos os dias, milhões de inocentes são colocados atrás de uma jaula como se fossem animais que precisam ser disciplinados, apesar de nunca terem feito nada de errado. Eles simplesmente pagam por crimes de outras pessoas. Você terá de responder por erros de outros, Freddie. Essa é a leia da vida e também da morte. Aceite isso e não doerá tanto. Eu também recomendo fechar os olhos.  
O rapaz avistou uma bandeja de metal repleta de facas, agulhas e objetos utilizados por médicos. Aquilo não poderia ser bom. Não adiantava pedir por ajuda. Quem ouviria seus gritos? Ele estava sozinho. Seus amigos não podiam ajudá-lo. Suspirou de frustração e atendeu a recomendação: Fechou seus olhos e esperou pela dor.  
- Antes de começar, meu nome é Pesta.  
O rapaz acordou no mesmo instante. Não havia mais cordas prendendo-o a uma mesa, nem escuridão e muito menos a tal Pesta. Tudo não passara de um pesadelo. Ele sorriu aliviado. Olhou em volta e viu que era hora de levantar. Teria de ir pra escola. Provavelmente quando contasse isso para Carly e Sam, elas ririam dele. Afinal tinha quase dezessete anos de idade e ainda sonhava com essas coisas.  
- Eu sou muito bobo! – assumiu, levantando-se da cama.  
Sua mãe super-protetora Marisa Benson não encontrava-se em casa. Ela fora viajar para visitar uma tia do garoto. Quase morrera para deixá-lo, mas Freddie a convencera de que não era mais criança e de que podia se cuidar e muito bem. Por mais chata que ela fosse, ela transmitia uma segurança para ele.  
Freddie andou até o banheiro. Escovou os dentes, urinou e decidiu tomar um banho gelado para espantar de vez o sonho ruim que tivera. Quando tirou a camisa, ele teve uma surpresa. No fim das contas, o sonho não era apenas um sonho. Ele ia ficar marcado em Freddie por muito tempo.


End file.
